


A World of Entertainment

by IneffableAlien



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Blood and Gore, Car Accidents, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Demons, Desert Bluffs, Eldritch Abomination Kevin (Welcome to Night Vale), Gen, Hell, Inspired by Welcome to Night Vale, Memory Loss, Origin Story, Outside Night Vale, Radio, Short One Shot, Teeth, Typical Night Vale Violence, Typical Night Vale Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableAlien/pseuds/IneffableAlien
Summary: Would you like to know why the Radio Demon is so much more powerful than the other humans in Hell?
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98
Collections: Clever Crossovers & Fantastic Fusions, Identity Crisis





	A World of Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> I don't typically write for these fandoms, but this little plot bunny would not go away.

Time was not linear in Desert Bluffs.

For example, it was perfectly possible to see the advent of Twitter before, say, the completion of the Golden Gate Bridge. Parallel universes factored into that principle as well. And Kevin had seen so much throughout time, and spanning dimensions.

Kevin was, quite literally, incapable of telling you just how much he had seen.

So it came to pass that in one parallel universe, Kevin did not grow old and suffer the inevitable fate of witnessing Strex destroy his beloved world beyond repair. Instead, he died much younger, in a simple car accident, when he hit a dog while he was gleefully whipping around and celebrating the completion of the new road system in Desert Bluffs Too. He could have swerved to miss it, but he mistook it for a deer. Like all good citizens, Kevin was more than happy to hit a deer and assist them with their time travel, since that was such an invaluable contribution to the local economy.

But instead of a helpful deer, the monstrosity lingering in the middle of the street had turned out to be an enormous stray dog.

Fucking _dogs._

Kevin was mercifully dead, and unmercifully (but understandably) dropped into the flaming bowels within Hell. He landed with a sickening crunch, and was delighted when he realized that he had fallen on a passing imp, thus shattering its jaw on the curb and causing it to shoot out not just buckets of blood but also teeth, _so. many. free. teeth._ He was further delighted that the imp could not die (Kevin was no exterminating angel, after all), **no matter what he did to it.**

Let’s not talk about that imp.

Kevin quickly figured out a few things. First of all, that he was profoundly physically altered. The way he had lived his life on earth as well as the way he died had reshaped his very essence. Even when he spoke to the imp (a friendly hello, which was in no way politely received, can you imagine?), he found that he now possessed what he believed to be a fairly pleasant Transatlantic accent.

It was the voice of classic radio.

That was another thing. It dawned on Kevin that he could not remember all the details of his past life. He no longer knew his own name, nor did he recall the name of his double. But he knew one thing, and it was why he had been granted a new voice: _the man loved radio with every fiber of his being._

The last thing he noticed the day he arrived in Hell was that nobody appeared to be working hard enough. Demons were loitering about on street corners, using drugs, and recreational drugs at that, not even stimulants to increase productivity. He didn’t know any of the Overlords yet, but he would soon be disgusted by their complacency and their leisurely existences.

Hell had terrible management.

The other mortal demons, none of whom seemed to be from Desert Bluffs, were weak things with no obvious eldritch capabilities. He would rise to power quickly. Even in Hell, he’d be damned (again) if he wasn’t about to do the right thing and reach his full potential.

But that was still to come. Right now, he wanted to see himself, and eventually he knew he would come to a name. He walked up to a storefront window where he could see his full reflection.

Oh, but he was perfect. And beautiful.

And fully dressed with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> xx [siliconealien](http://siliconealien.tumblr.com)


End file.
